Electronics cabinets are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,666, which is assigned to American Power Conversion Corporation (West Kingston, R.I.), discloses an electronics cabinet. However, the electronics cabinet does not have inset front-to-back beams and removable vertical posts. In addition, typical electronics cabinets are not strong or sturdy enough to be shipped or moved with electronic equipment installed in the electronics cabinet.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronics cabinet having inset front-to-back beams. There is also a need for an electronics cabinet that is strong and sturdy enough to be shipped and moved while fully loaded with electronic equipment.